


The House of the Spider

by Mystery_Writer



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Blood, Demons, F/M, I DONT KNOW HOW TO TAG THIS FOR SHIT!, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Writer/pseuds/Mystery_Writer
Summary: Desperate to make some money so she can move into a new apartment, college student (Name) (Last Name) takes a mysterious babysitting job.One she instantly regrets.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 17





	The House of the Spider

**Author's Note:**

> This is some what base off The House of the Devil, a pretty good movie.  
> My friend helped me edited it. They’re great.  
> I decided to make it a SpiderMan au instead of a Miraculous au like at first cuz I just need a break from Miraculous things  
> So, for some reason I picked Spider-Man, I never written anything for this.

It was a cold day in Queens, New York as (Name) (Last Name), at twenty-two, was checking out an apartment for she was finally moving out of her dorm room. She was checking out the view from the window when, "I can tell you like it.", turning around she saw the Landlady, an older sweet woman.

(Name) smiled as she answered her, "Oh, I love it. It's perfect."

"Well, great. It really is such a neat place. You know, I showed it to another girl this morning, but to be honest, I didn't like her very much. She looked like trouble and I'm way too old to be dealing with all that nonsense.", they both laughed slightly, "I go a lot on my gut feelings, and I have a good one about you. You remind me of my daughter.", the college student smiled sadly at the Landlady.

"Oh, that's sweet. Thank you, ma'am.", she looked around the room, "It's just what I've been looking for."

"Great! Welcome to your new home.", the woman turned around and walked out and as she was doing that, (Name) looked down at the newspaper she had at the ad for the apartment, the down payment being three hundred dollars, which wasn't bad but she was already struggling. Sighing, the college student followed her out.

"I'll get things moving on your application and we'll have you set up here in no time.", she followed her faster as the Landlady was getting her gloves on and getting to her car.

"Uuuh, about the deposit, umm."

She turned around and smiled at (Name), "Okay, I'll tell you what, if it'll help you out, and I imagine it would, I'll agree to waive all of the deposit stuff. You just give me the first month's down. We'll call it a day, alright?"

The college student stared at her, jaw hanging open, "Really? That would be awesome!"

"Well, I remember when my daughter was looking for her first apartment. It's hard coming up with all that money, isn't it?", biting her lip, she nodded, "You just promise that you are gonna take good care of this place."

(Name) let out a squeal as she nodded, "I promise!"

"Besides, you'll be a good tenant.", then winked at her, "I always trust my gut."

"You won't regret it, I swear."

The Landlady opened the door, sighing as she remembered something, "Ya know, I still need to take care of the gal that lives here.", she stopped, waving her thought away, "You just get me the check by Monday and I'll have you in by the end of the week. If that's okay with you?"

"I can do whenever!", she thanked her as she got in her car and (Name) was walking away with a bounce in her step. Placing her headphones in her ears, she made her way down the street, not knowing that she was being watched the whole time.

(Name) had made her way towards her dorm room, only to be met with a sock on the handle. Knowing what it meant, she groaned angrily and knocked on the door, trying to get her roommate’s attention, "Come on, it's morning!", she waited a few minutes and after not getting an answer, decided just to leave for now. Seriously, this was another reason why she was moving out. (Name) walked down the street, trying to figure out where to go, only to stop when something catches her eyes. Backing up, the college student saw it was a simple ad for a babysitter and it seemed to pay well, without much thought, she ripped off a piece of paper with a number on it and walked off. Not seeing how the paper had crumbled away afterward.

She sat on a bench, had her phone out, the piece of paper in the other. Failing the number, she placed her phone to her ear and waited, only to get the voice message, "Hi, this is (Name) (Last Name), um, I'm calling in regards to the babysitter flyer posted outside my dorm. Um, I hope this is the right number. Please, call me back if you haven't found someone already. Thank you, goodbye.", she hung up, but it wasn't long before she flinched as her ringtone rang out. Looking down, (Name) saw it was the same number, "Hello?"

" _ (Name)? _ ", the voice on the other end sounded like a woman, could be the mother, she guessed, she sounded tired.

"Yes?"

" _ You just left me a message about the babysitting position? _ "

She smiled, "Oh, yeah. Yes, I did."

" _ Please excuse the urgency, but if you're self-interested. I would like to meet you. _ "

"Sure, that'd be fine."

" _ Well, I'm afraid I'm not too familiar with the layout over there. Perhaps you could meet me in front of the Student Affairs Office? That was where I dropped off my advertisement. _

"Okay, I know where that is."

" _ Wonderful! I'll see you there _ ."

(Name) moved her phone away from her ear and looked at it then back to her ear, "Right now?", only to realize the woman had already hung up. Well, better get to the office then. Getting up, she placed her phone in her pocket and made her way to the meeting place, but she needed to pick up something from her room first.

Getting into her room, she saw the mess on her roommate’s side and her cuddling with her one nightstand. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed her backpack and was out before the asshole woke up.

(Name) got to the meeting place in a good time, even after having to drop off the last of her homework to her professor before winter break. Now, the college student sat on the stairs, playing on her phone as she waited for the woman. After a while of waiting and no woman in sight, she got up and left.

An hour later, (Name) was at a diner near her school with her friend, Gwen Stacy. Gwen was a pretty girl, with long blond hair, pretty eyes, and she always wore her favorite black headband. (Name) had moved to Queens back at the start of high school and she and Gwen had been friends ever since. "So, tell me the details?", the blonde took a bite of her fries as she asked the other about the apartment.

(Name) smiled, rolling her eyes, "Well, it's not too big, when you walk in there's this living room area on the left and then a hallway down the right."

"Oh, carpet or hardwood?"

"Hardwood."

"Ooooh, nice. Freeze your toes off in the winter."

(Name) laughed, "Not if I were a dozen socks.", then she shrugged, "But the kitchen and bathroom are kinda blah but I'll fix them up or something.", that when Gwen stopped the fry midway to her mouth and was staring at something behind her.

"Don't look, but uh, Peter is here and he's giving you the eye.", slowly glancing behind herself, she saw the cute, buff nerd, Peter Parker. He was sitting with his friends, Ned and MJ, and gave her a sweet smile when he saw her looking. (Name) faced back to Gwen, face burning hot at the fact that she had been caught looking.

Sighing, she rubbed her eyes, "Why is he like that?", to which her friend just shrugged as she continued eating.

To give a little back story, ever since she moved here in Freshman year, Peter Park had always been... _ weird _ , she guesses you could say, around her. (Name) had always caught him staring at her and smiling but it seemed he was always too much of a shy person to come up to her and talk and she didn't want to be near him. He made her feel weird, he had this strangeness around him that nobody could feel but her and she just tried her hardest to stay away from him. But then after summer, the beginning of their Sophomore year, Peter came back even more different.

The nerd was now a slightly  _ buff, lean _ nerd, you could even tell from under his big clothing. He no longer needed the glasses and he started being more out, not by much but enough that he started partnering up with her for class projects, whenever Gwen couldn't. Thank god, he goes to a different college than them now, so he was far away from her, but unfortunately, he still comes back to see family and friends on the weekend and holidays.

"Anyway, I wish you had pictures.", (Name) was pulled from her thoughts by Gwen. She smiled at her.

"Yeah, sorry, sorta suck at explaining it but you're invited anytime after I move in."

Her friend swallowed her food, "It sounds pretty cozy.", only to jumped as the struggling college student moved her food then slammed her head on the table.

"Uuugh, Gwen, how can I afford all this stuff?"

After wiping her hands, Gwen patted her on the head, "You're gonna be fine. It's gonna work out."

"That's easy for you to say. You're not the one with like, eighty-four dollars in her bank account and a check to write on Monday.", (Name) sat up and ran a hand through her hair.

"Yeah, but just relax, it's Wednesday. You know if it's a big problem, I could always call my dad."

The struggling college student shook her head as she began to eat, "No, don't do that."

"Come on, you know my dad doesn't care, he sees you as another daughter anyway.", her friend waved her hand around, "Look, I'm not gonna say it's ever gonna get to that point but if it does, you're never gonna be homeless. Yeah?", after thinking about it, "It's so weird how that lady stood you up today."

"I knooow."

"You're gonna find something, okay? Did you go to the job board at the intern office? That girl in my class says there's good stuff there sometimes."

(Name) shook her head, swallowing her food, "No, I need something quick and under the table. That's why the babysitting job looked good."

"Yeah, but it could have been awful, who knows, the kid could be a hellspawn."

She huffed, shrugging, and kind of agreed with her friend, "I guess, but I like kids. I do wanna be a mom one day." 

Gwen smiled at her friend, "Any kid you have would be really lucky to have you as a mom.” After that they moved on to a different topic, not knowing that someone was listening very carefully to the whole conversion and couldn't help but agree with the blonde.

(Name) made her way towards her room, and inside, making sure not to trip over her dorm mate's things. Taking off her coat and shoes, she laid down in her bed, trying to relax as her roommate snored away in the bed a few feet away. Her chest started to feel tight and heavy then her eyes started to burn, blur with tears. Getting up, (Name) made her way into the dormitory bathroom, the struggling girl turned on every faucet then sat in one of the stalls as she cried.

_ How was she going to afford the apartment without the job? How was she going to move out of the dorms and get time for herself? How was she going to continue college? How, how, how,  _ **_how_ ** _!? _

(Name) let out a loud sob as she spiraled into more panicked and darker thoughts, "Hello?", she flinched, pulling her face from her hands as someone knocked on the door, "I heard crying. Are you okay in there?", looking at the running water, she wondered how this person could hear her over the loud water. Was she being that loud?

She swallowed the lump in her throat, "Yeah, I'm okay!", getting up, she turned off the other faucets and washed her face in another, attempting to cover up the redness from crying.

(Name) was shocked when she opened the door and found Peter there, she glanced around, feeling awkward, "Uh, hi? What are you doing here?"

The genius gave her a soft smile, "I was walking MJ to her room, but are you okay? I heard crying."

Sighing, she figured it couldn't hurt to tell him about what was going on, so the struggling girl spilled everything. After pouring out what was bothering her, (Name) looked at him and all he did was smile at her, which made her feel kind of better, but again Peter never made her safe, with his weird energy.

"Don't worry, I have a feeling you'll get the job.", he patted her gently on the shoulder then walked off. She had a weird gut feeling, he was right.

Grunting, she flopped herself back onto her bed, munching on a candy bar. (Name) heard groaning, looking over, she saw her roommate waking up. The girl looked around in a daze, "Ugh, what time is it?"

The struggling girl took another bite of her candy as she answered her, "Night.”

The other girl ran her hands through her hair, "Shit.."

"So, where's your friend?"

"Who gives a shit...", they sat in silence until, "Hey, someone called the dorm phone looking for you."

(Name) raised a brow at her, "What? Who and why the dorm phone?", the dorm phone was a piece of junk that had been around since the early eighties, hardly anyone used it.

"It was a lady, she said she was trying to call you back from your phone but couldn't get you, but I left her number on your desk.", she quickly got up, pulled her cell phone out of her bag, and saw she had a few missed calls. Cursing, she called the number back.

" _ Please leave a message after the beep. _ "

"Hello, this is (Name) (Last Name), I'm sorry I missed your call-", she heard a clicking noise, sounding like someone had picked up.

" _ (Name) _ ?"

"Yes?"

" _ Oh, thank goodness you called. Quite frankly, I didn't think you wouldn't, dear. I'm so sorry about this morning. Things were very hectic for me, and I got caught up in a lot of last-minute details. It was a bit of a catastrophe _ ."

She shook her head, "It's alright. Don't worry about it."

" _ You see, Dear, you're the only one that answered the ad and we are in dire need of someone soon. _ "

"Y..you mean tonight?"

" _ If it's not too much trouble, yes. It's very important. _ "

(Name) bit her lip, "Ummm.."

_ "I will pay you double what I would have normally. That's one hundred dollars, it's very simple. It wouldn't take even much of your time. We would be home soon after midnight _ ."

"Ummm...okay, yeah, I can do that."

The lady sighed happily, " _ Oh, thank goodness, you're saving me, and I promise I'll make it as painless for you as possible, dear." _

"No problem, I could always use the money."

" _ Of course, let me give you the address. _ ", (Name) pulled out a pen and paper, writing down the address as the lady told her.

It was eight at night as Gwen was in her car waiting for (Name) to get out. The blonde had offered to drive her friend to her job. The struggling student walked out of the building and into the car as her friend greeted her, "Hey."

"Hey, thanks for the ride.", she placed her bag in the back seat then buckled up as Gwen started driving.

"No problem."

She was messing with the radio as they were riding down the road, " _ The whole thing kicks off at just after ten-thirty. I know it's late for some of you folks but uh, stay up, it's worth it. Be sure to find a good spot where you can see the sky _ .", Gwen scoffed as she changed the station.

"I'm so sick of hearing about the eclipse. I get it, it's gonna be so cool but it's like the only thing people have been talking about for a month, at least.", (Name) gave her a huffed laugh, showing she was paying some attention, "It's not like the moons gonna explode or something."

"It would be pretty cool, though."

Gwen laughed, "Yeah, but we kind of need the moon. Soooo... Want me to come with you? I don't have to see my boyfriend tonight, he'll understand."

(Name) shook her head, "Nah, it's okay."

"But, I feel a little weird, ya know, just dropping you out here in the middle of nowhere, pretty much."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Gwen sighed, "Okay but I just worry, ya know? You're my best friend."

"Awww, you're my best friend, too."

"....Good, now let me stay with you. I won't touch or break anything I swear!", she sighed.

"Okay, okay I heard you. Let's just see how it goes.", she shrugged, "They could be nice, ya know?"

"No, I do know. Normal people do not pull the kind of stuff that those people pulled with you today. They just don't."

"When does your ass know about  _ normal _ ???"

"Oh, har, har, har, you're so funny."

"They're probably super normal, boring people, with normal jobs that make a lot of money.", Gwen hummed in agreement as they drove past a graveyard.

They pulled up to a big and lovely house, it was very modern, with a nice garden, car, pretty much everything screamed money and comfort. "Hey, look.", Gwen pointed to the car as they stepped out of their own, "That's a nice car, real safe probably.", they walked up to the door, staring up in amazement at the house.

"Holy shit.", (Name) climbed the steps then knocked on the door. They only stood there waiting a few minutes when the door clicked open and a woman appeared. She looked youthful, when with streaks of gray in it. The struggling student smiled, raising her hand to shake the lady's, "Hello, I'm (Name), the babysitter and this is my friend, Gwen."

The lady smiled, "May Parker, dear. Very nice to meet you both, you seem like such lovely young ladies.", May shook her hand, while the struggling student was still shocked at hearing the last name, "Please, come inside.", she moved out of the way, allowing the girls to walk inside. May looked to the sky then walked in herself, shutting the door.

May opened the door to the living room, letting the girls follow her in. She smiled at the two, "Have a seat.", the two quickly sat on a couch across from hers, "You're an absolute sweetheart for agreeing to this."

(Name) took off her coat and smiled at the lady, "It's no problem, really."

"I can't tell you how much a relief it'll be to get this night behind us."

The struggling student fidgeted a bit, "Umm, I'm sorry, but do you happen to know a Peter Parker, by any chance, ma'am?"

"Oh, well Peter is my nephew! Do you know him?"

They shrugged, "We were classmates in high school, that's about it."

May hummed, "How lovely.", there was a thick silence before she spoke again, "Did you know we live in the best place to view the eclipse tonight? Oh, I just can't wait, it's going to be so lovely."

Gwen smiled awkwardly, "Oh, yes, we heard.", that's when May stood up.

"(Name), may I talk to you in the other room, please?", the two friends glance at each other then back at the lady.

"Uuuh, sure.", she stood up and followed the older woman to the other room.

They stood in the kitchen, May seeming a little apprehensive about what she was about to tell her, "We don't have a problem, dear. But you have to understand I am only paying one person for their time."

"Oh, yeah, no, Gwen's not staying, she's just my ride. I don't own a car, so she was just dropping me off."

The older woman sighed, smiling again, "Oh, good, and please forgive me for sounding rude. It's just that my husband's very on edge about this whole thing."

(Name) smiled, waving her hands, "No, no, you're not being rude. I understand."

"No, you don't.", that got her looking at the other in confusion, "Please, sit down."

Back in the living room, Gwen sat, waiting for the other two to get back from talking, when a candy bowl on the coffee table caught her eye. Reaching over, she picked up on out of the bowl and popped it into her mouth, only to take a napkin from her purse and spit it into it, then shove it into her purse. She gagged, wiping her tongue as she tried to rid herself of the horrible taste. Glancing around, she picked another candy out of the bowl, a different one this time. Taking a bite, Gwen found this one tasted far better than the last, she finished that one then picked a few more.

Back in the kitchen, May and (Name) were sitting at the kitchen table, talking, "You must forgive me, (Name). I haven't been completely honest with you. You see, we actually don't have a child, I mean we do, we raised Peter, you see, so he is very much like our son, but my husband and I don't have one of our own. This job tonight isn't for a child, it's for my husband's mother."

"O...oh."

The older woman placed a hand over her heart, "Hear me out, please."

"Mrs. Parker, I um, I don't really have any experience with anything like that. I think maybe you should find..", she went to get up but flinched back as May quickly got up.

"I'm sorry, dear but please, it's nothing like that, nothing like you imagine. There's nothing medical you have to do whatsoever, in fact, you don't have to do much of anything.", she sighed heavily, "I do find this all a bit awkward, but you have to understand, I have only the best intentions. We've been putting advertisement out for the past two weeks to get someone, but nobody responds to elderly assistants or home care, anymore.", (Name) slowly sat back down in her seat, feeling kind of bad for the couple, "So, we thought maybe "babysitter" would get a better response. But, to be honest it didn't do much. It seems there are all these stories and things going on that have scared many girls of your age away from these opportunities."

The struggling student wet her lips, "Yeah, there's a lot of weirdos out there."

May sighed, "You're very much right, my dear.", then laughed, waving her hand around, "Reminds me of the "Satanic Panic" of the eighties. Goodness, those were the times, I swear. But I do apologize for being dishonest but what I'm asking of you is not all that different than what you expected, it's essentially just like babysitting."

After thinking about it, she shook her head, "I'm sorry, I feel bad for you but-", she went to get up but was stopped by the other woman pulling out her purse.

"What would it take to make you take this job, dear?", she pulled out two more hundred dollar bills from her wallet. (Name) bit her finger as she looked at the money on the table. That could really be helpful for the apartment she wanted.

She sighed, "Throw in another hundred and you got yourself a deal, ma'am.", May smiled, tossing another one down beside the other two, four hundred dollars in a night.

Gwen slammed open the door, made her way down the stairs and towards her car as (Name) called after her, "Gwen, jeez, come on! Hold on! Gwen!"

The blonde turned around to her friend as she asked angrily, "Are you out of your mind?! Do you remember the game plan? The plan was if they're weird, we leave. This is beyond weird! They lied to you, (Name)!  _ Lied! _ ”

(Name) throw up her arms, "I know! I know, okay? You're right, but it's four hundred dollars for like four hours!", she sighed, "That equals a good two months rent and then some, and all I have to do is sit inside, watch tv, and keep my ears open for the lady."

"Did you ever think it's too good to be true?"

The struggling student shrugged, "No,  _ fucking _ , duh, Gwen. But, I need the money.", that made Gwen heavily sigh.

"It's stupid, so  _ stupid _ . I'm so mad at you."

"Look, you're being a great friend right now. But this is huge, this one night could change everything for me.", the blonde looked very much apprehensive as she glanced around, "It's only for a few hours, that's it. Just promise me you'll be here by twelve-thirty and then it's over. Just promise me."

Gwen opened her car door, "Okay, fine,  _ fine _ !", (Name) repeated the time and her friend snapped back in agreement as she turned on her car and drove off.

(Name) crossed her arms as she watched her friend drive off into the night, hopefully, she'll see her in a few hours.


End file.
